


'Cause I Gotta Have Faith

by stalepearl



Series: Billy Hates 'Faith' [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1987, College, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Grinding, Harringrove, M/M, No Smut, Teasing, Time Skips, bad dancing, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalepearl/pseuds/stalepearl
Summary: Billy hated 'Faith' by George Michael.Steve hated when Billy was a tease.





	'Cause I Gotta Have Faith

**Author's Note:**

> i might add another part to this tbh  
> idk

Steve pressed play on the stereo. He made sure to turn the volume knob all the way to the right, peeking into the kitchen. Billy was at the stove, messing with a frying pan. 

The out-of-place organ music began to play quietly in the background. Billy must not have noticed. After a couple seconds, the sound of a guitar being strummed filled the apartment. He saw Billy freeze. 

“Steve, I swear to God-“ 

“Well, I guess it would be nice,” Steve sang dramatically, the sound of George Michael’s voice resonating throughout the room. “If I could touch your body.” 

“Turn it off now!” Billy snapped, throwing a dish towel at Steve’s face. 

“I know not everybody, has got a body like you.” Steve mouthed, playfully dancing towards Billy. He crossed his arms and scowled, turning his head away from Steve. The twenty-one year old grinned, putting his hands on Billy’s shoulders and making him dance. 

“This song is so stupid.” Billy spat. 

Steve leaned close and quietly sang, “And I know all the games you play, because I play them too.” He grabbed Billy’s hands and put them on his hips, moving his own hands back up to the younger man’s shoulders. 

Steve continued to quietly sing along with the music as Billy refused to dance along. In order to get him to move, Steve had to press his body against Billy’s and sway side-to-side, laughing softly. 

Billy softened up after a little bit, swaying with Steve and quietly humming along to the music. “I thought you hated this song,” Steve teased, slipping his hand up the sleeve of Billy’s t-shirt. 

“I do. It’s dumb.” Billy scoffed, but Steve could sense the playfulness in his voice. 

When the second chorus hit, Steve pulled away and laced their fingers together, dancing more dramatically than before. Billy laughed, letting his head fall back. He’d cut the long parts of his hair off a month or two before, but it was already curling behind his ears. His bangs were growing out, too. 

“You suck at this,” Billy grinned, putting a little more life into his steps.

Steve knew he sucked, so he made it seem like he sucked on purpose by dancing terribly. “You’re no better,” the older man laughed, though they both knew that it wasn’t true. 

Billy danced closer and closer to Steve until he had to back up, pinned between the counter and his boyfriend. He felt lips against his neck, right above the collar of his sweater. He closed his eyes and brought his hand up to the back of Billy’s neck. 

The song must have restarted while Steve had been goofing off, because the first verse was playing again. Billy was still swaying his hips against Steve’s, his teeth pinching at the other man’s neck. 

“‘Cause I gotta have faith,” he heard Billy mumble against his neck. Steve couldn’t help but smile, tipping his head further to the side as he pressed his hips forward. 

“You’re making me miss my song,” Steve playfully complained. A thigh was suddenly cocked in between Steve’s legs, Billy’s hip pressing in all the right places. He had to hold himself up on the counter, for his knees nearly buckled. 

“And you’re distracting me from cooking.” Billy grinned when he met Steve’s eyes. Without warning, he pulled away. Steve was left against the counter as the younger man went back to the stove. “You should turn the music down. Don’t wanna get another noise complaint.” 

Steve huffed, standing up straight. He ran a hand through his hair. “Seriously?” he whined, throwing his arms out. Billy turned to look at him, cocking his eyebrow up innocently. 

“What’s wrong?” he shrugged, smiling at Steve teasingly. The older man huffed and shook his head. 

“Douche bag.” he muttered, shuffling out of the room. He turned off the music and dropped down on the couch, mentally cursing Billy for being such a frustration in more ways than one.


End file.
